fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!
is a fanseries created by FairySina. was planned as a retelling of FairySina’s old fan series, Every Power Pretty Cure!, which was created in Summer 2013. This season features ten girls who have the power to transform into Pretty Cures. Each Cure resembles an existing Pretty Cure season. Story *''Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Epiosdes'' The Kiseki Kingdom is a peaceful place and seems like the purest place existing. However, deep inside Kiseki Kingdom’s history, a dark secret is buried. To create the peacefulness of the kingdom, an ancient king gave the evil sorcerer Oyami the power to consume different worlds. By consuming worlds, Oyami gets stronger and the light over the Kiseki Kingdom shines brighter and brighter. Now, the new prince of Kiseki Kingdom, Prince Silver, decided to change this. In order to do so, he went together with some fairies to Earth to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Characters Cures * A 14 year old girl, who is cheerful and very energetic student of Mikawa First Middle School. She is part of the school’s cheerleading club and very athletic. Since she mainly focuses on her training, she hardly studies and is very bad at school stuff that have nothing to do with cheerleading. However, she’s good at sports, but doesn’t care about this at all. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of rainbows. * A 13 year old, first year student at Mikawa First Middle School. Hotaru is a free-spirited and very energetic young girl, who loves flowers. Her family owns a flower shop. She likes the beach but can’t swim. Her alter egos are , the Pretty Cure of light, and , the Pretty Cure of stars. * A kind, gentle and soft-spoken 14 year old girl, who is a student at Mikawa Private Middle School. Mio is known for her kindness and sometimes referred as the kindest student of all. Besides all of this, Mio is a real dreamer. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of kindness. * The 14 year old daughter of a famous singer is a calm bookworm who likes reading and is very good at school. Despite being a bookworm, Mila has an outgoing personality and is very cheerful. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of miracles. * A passionate 13 year old student of Kitamura Academy in Mikawa City. Misaki is an independent artist and wants to let her creations become famous one day. Misaki prefers to be called “Kiki”. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of earth. * A calm, collected and very elegant second year student of Kitamura Academy. It is no secret that Utao aims to be an idol one day. Utao appears to be arrogant at some points, since she sometimes thinks that her “carrier” is more important than friendship. But actually, Utao is a cute friend. Her alter ego is . * A kind-hearted but very clumsy young student of Kitamura Academy. She shows a carefree attitude and loves everything that is cute or she calls cute. What most people don’t know is that even though her childish personality, Kaori is a hard worker. She might not have a vision of her future, but she will definitely do her best. Her alter ego is , the pretty Cure of juice. * A 14 year old student of Kitamura Academy. Kokoro is very organized and sometimes can be even strict. She is the current student council president of the Academy. She usually keeps others away from her, making herself behave cold towards others. Her alter ego is , the pretty cure of hearts. * A transfer student from France, whose family just moved to Japan. She is transferring to Mikawa First Middle School, Ayame’s class. She is an elegant and smart young girl. Serina has no vision of the future and doesn’t care what happens tomorrow. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of bubbles. * The 13 year old, first year student at Kitamura Academy whose family just moved to Mikawa City. Aria is a gentle and very calm young girl. Aria enjoys dancing and was taking ballet classes since she was 4. She really loves it and one day, she wants to be a great dancer as her mother was. Her alter ego is , the princess of ballet. * Her alter ego is . Allies * – The prince of the Kiseki Kingdom. * – One of the fairies from Kiseki Kingdom. She ends her sentences with “~choko”. * – One of the fairies from Kiseki Kingdom. He ends his sentences with “~soso”. * – One of the fairies from Kiseki Kingdom. She ends her sentences with “~sesu”. * Villains * – The evil sorcerer who got the power to consume worlds in order to keep the Kiseki Kingdom peaceful and shiny. * – The first villain to attack the cures. * – The second villain to attack the cures. * - The third villain to attack the cures. * – The monsters of this season. Their name comes from meaning “consume”. Locations * – The home of Silver and the mascots. * – The main location of this season. * – The school most of the Cures attend to. * – A private school in Mikawa City. Items * – The Cure’s transformation item. * – Collectable items the Cures need to transform. Merchandise Trivia *The Kitamura Acedemy is similar to the Private Torigoe Academy, which appears to be a school for artists, and the Noble Academy, where young students have the opportunity to make their dreams come true. *As stated by Yousei A. Sina, if there will be Pretty Cure seasons after Mahou Tsukai, then Miracle Stars will get a sequel staring these Cures. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series